1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a panel-fixed type connector which is secured to an attaching hole formed in a panel.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
For convenience of explanation, a conventional panel-fixed type connector will be explained below by referring to FIGS. 9 and 10. FIG. 9 is a longitudinal sectional view of a part of the prior panel-fixed type connector and FIG. 10 is an explanatory view illustrating a problem in the prior connector. As shown in FIG. 9, some of the prior panel-fixed type connectors are made of a plastic material.
A connector 50 shown in the drawings is a male connector or a so-called door-waiting connector which is secured to a panel P on a car body side or a door side in an automobile. The connector 50 is provided with a hood 51 which receives a female connector 60. The hood 51 is provided around a mouth edge with a flange 52. When an end of the hood 51 is inserted into an attaching hole W in the panel P, the flange 52 contacts with a peripheral edge of the hole W.
Also, the hood 51 is provided on an upper portion and a lower portion with a resilient locking arm 53 which has a pawl 54 at its distal end. When the end of the hood 51 is inserted into the attaching hole W, the locking arm 53 is inserted into the hole W while being deflected and the pawl 54 engages with the peripheral edge of the hole W. Thus, the connector 50 is secured to the panel P by a clamping action of the pawl 54 and flange 52. The pawl 54 has a slant face 55 which raises outwardly and rearwardly and a vertical face 56 which extends in parallel with the flange 52.
However, since the attaching hole W in the panel P is formed by a punching work, the mouth edge will become sharp and be provided with a burr. Consequently, upon attaching the connector to the panel, as shown in FIG. 10, the slant face 55 on the pawl 54 is damaged by the sharp edge E and the pawl 54 can not be readily engaged with the hole W.
Although the attaching hole W may be smoothly worked in order to overcome the problem, a working cost will be high. Further, in the case of forming the slant face 55 of the connector from a hard material such as a metal, the connector will become complicated in construction, large in size, and high in cost.